Amantes
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Pedro recuerda como inicio su relación con Alfred


Amantes

Disclamer: Hetalia no pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Pedro despertó a la mitad de la noche y se alegro de ver que su acompañante todavía dormía acurrucado en sus brazos, suspiro y le acomodo un mechón de cabello que le había caído en la frente a sus compañero, últimamente les había sido muy difícil verse, especialmente en medio de los conflictos por la nueva ley contra los inmigrantes hecha por Arizona, sabia muy bien que Susan y Alfred habían discutido mucho por eso, ella quería sacar a los inmigrantes de la zona y le pidió su apoyo, Alfred se negó rotundamente, lo que causo que Arizona se enojara y saliera con el rostro rojo por la ira de la oficina del rubio.

Pedro había escuchado toda la discusión desde su oficina (a dos puertas enfrente de la del americano) pues los gritos de la chica pasaban las paredes y puertas fácilmente, después de que Susan se fue, Pedro salio de su oficina y toco la puerta de su colega.

-Alfred-llamo el latino-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto

-Adelante-contesto el americano

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Pedro una vez dentro de la oficina

-Nada-dijo Alfred quedamente-Susan y sus locas ideas.

-Al-dijo el mexicano-No me mentas por favor, te conozco bien, algo te preocupa-dijo México.

Alfred se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle al latino, se armo de valor y decidió decirle la verdad.

-Escucha Pedro-dijo Alfred serio-Susan quiere sacar a todos los inmigrantes latinos e hispanos de mi casa, va a empezar por su parte de ella y me pidió que la apoyara-dijo Alfred esperando la reacción de su compañero.

-Le dijiste que no ¿verdad?-pregunto Pedro asustado

-Le dije que no la apoyaría-murmuro Alfred y Pedro respiro aliviado

-Alfred-llamo Pedro al cabo de un momento de silencio

-¿Qué ocurre Pedro?-pregunto el rubio

-¿Le dijiste a Susan sobre nosotros?-pregunto Pedro nervioso-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que...-iba a continuar pero Alfred se acerco a el y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo guardar silencio.

-Shit-musito Alfred-Tranquilo Pedro, Susan no sabe nada sobre lo nuestro

-Alfred-murmuro Pedro-Estoy preocupado

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules

-Es que si Arizona sigue con esa propuesta de lastimar a mi gente por no tener documentos puede que nuestros jefes tomen represarías y…-Pedro se detuvo, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaría aunque lo sabía muy bien: era probable que los separaran.

-Tranquilo-musito Alfred y lo abrazo suavemente, no quería decirle al mexicano que compartía su temor de ser separados, no quería perderlo por una tonta disputa a causa de una ley que terminaría perjudicando mucho la relación entre ambas naciones.

El asunto era que después de lo que había pasado entre Antonio y el la ultima vez que bebieron alcohol, Pedro se encontraba en un parque cerca de la casa de Alfred tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos ¿Qué tal si el hispano tenia razón y en verdad le pertenecía?

¿Eso significaría que tanto luchar por su independencia no valía nada? ¿Qué nadie podía llegar a amarlo de verdad en vez de verlo solamente como algo para pasar el rato? Pedro se sentía muy solo y confundido, no sabia que hacer, solo quería que alguien le dijera que el era importante y que sus sentimientos también importaban pero sobre todo Pedro quería un amigo.

En esto iban los pensamientos del mexicano cuando una gota de agua le cayó en la nariz seguida de muchas más, Pedro maldijo su suerte pues había empezado a llover y el ni siquiera tenia un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, corrió los mas rápido que puedo y se refugio en la entrada de un Mac Donalds.

Tiritando a causa del frió, Pedro entro en el establecimiento, se acerco a la caja registradora y pidió un café caliente, espero su turno, le dieron un vaso de platico desechable lleno de café y estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse cuando alguien choco contra el por detrás, haciendo que derramara todo el café en el piso, Pedro dispuesto a dejar salir toda su frustración, se dio la vuelta para reclamarle a la persona que le había hecho tirar el café. Al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Alfred, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo mojado.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpo el rubio sin despegar la mirada del piso

-No pasa nada Alfred-musito Pedro

La mención de su nombre hizo que el americano despegara la mirada del suelo mojado y lo mirara avergonzado todavía por el incidente, que cambio a una alegre sonrisa cuando reconoció a la persona frente a el

-Hola Pedro-saludo Alfred-¿Por qué estas todo mojado?-pregunto viendo el aspecto de su colega de trabajo.

-Nada importante-contesto el mexicano-pasaba por aquí cuando empezó a llover, como no llevaba paraguas termine empapado-explico Pedro sonriendo

-Entonces déjame invitarte otro café y una hamburguesa-dijo el muchacho de ojos azules-y de paso charlamos hasta que termine de llover

-Eso me gustaría mucho-dijo Pedro sonriendo

Pedro espero a que Alfred consiguiera las hamburguesas y las bebidas sentado en una de las mesas del local, después sentados uno frente al otro, comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban animadamente. A la hora de cierre del establecimiento todavía seguía lloviendo, así que ambos corrieron al estacionamiento donde el americano tenia estacionada su motocicleta, envueltos en impermeables de hule partieron rumbo a casa del americano.

Una vez ahí, Alfred le presto ropa a Pedro para que pudiera cambiarse mientras el hacia lo mismo en otra habitación, vestidos con ropa seca se sentaron en la sala para seguir conversando hasta que Alfred menciono a la manzana de la discordia en la vida del mexicano.

-Y ¿Cómo esta Antonio?-pregunto Alfred sin pensar las consecuencias de lo que la mención del hispano haría en el animo del latino.

-Antonio esta…bien-contesto Pedro poniéndose triste

-Pedro-llamo el rubio cuando noto la expresión en la cara del castaño-¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-No es eso solo que…-Pedro se detuvo, no quería que Alfred lo viera triste

-Dime por favor-lo animo el muchacho de ojos azules

Pedro vio los ojos de Alfred, estaban cargados de compresión y cariño, el muchacho de ojos castaños no pudo aguantar más y confeso entre lágrimas las dos noches que había pasado junto al español. Alfred escucho todo en silencio, acariciándole el cabello, intentando transmitirle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando termino de contar lo que le había ocurrido junto al hispano, Pedro se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió a Alfred.

-Gracias por escuchar-musito Pedro

-De nada-repuso Alfred

Desde entonces su relación se volvió mas estrecha, de colegas de trabajo a amigos y de amigos a amantes, Pedro sonrió mientras recordaba como llegaron a tal punto.

Ambos salían de una reunión con las demás naciones cuando de repente comenzó a llover, se pararon bajo un árbol para evitar mojarse mientras esperaban que la lluvia remitiera un poco para correr al estacionamiento e irse a casa.

-Alfred-llamo Pedro mientras veían la lluvia caer

-¿Qué pasa Pedro?-pregunto el rubio

-Tengo algo importante que decirte-declaro el mexicano mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-Te escucho-dijo el americano mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno yo…yo…-balbuceo el mexicano nervioso

-Dime-le animo Alfred

-Te quiero mucho-declaro Pedro sonrojado-no tienes que corresponderme si no quieres solo quiero que sepas que es lo que siento, lo lamento si esto te incomoda pero no podía seguir ocultando esto mas tiempo espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad y…-Pedro no pudo continuar hablando debido a que los labios de su acompañante se posaron sobre los suyos.

Pedro correspondió al gesto de forma suave y tranquila, se separaron minutos después, Alfred abrazo a Pedro fuertemente como si eso no fuera mas que un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar y necesita asegurarse de que lo que estaba pasado fuera real.

-Yo también te quiero-musito el americano

Después de eso, siguieron besándose y fueron al estacionamiento, se montaron en moto de Alfred y fueron a casa de este, llegaron, entraron y cerraron la puerta, después continuaron lo que habían empezado bajo el árbol, al final se hicieron uno con el otro y Pedro sintió que no podía ser mas feliz.

Pedro salio de su ensimismamiento al sentir a su compañero moverse entre sus brazos para después abrir los ojos soñoliento.

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunto Alfred adormilado

-En nada importante, vuélvete a dormir, todavía tenemos un rato antes de ir a trabajar-le contesto Pedro mientras lo estrechaba contra el.

-Como digas-dijo Alfred bostezando antes de volverse a dormir.

No paso mucho rato antes de Pedro le hiciera compañía a Alfred en el mundo de los sueños, con una sonrisa en los labios pues ya había encontrado quien lo amara de verdad

Fin


End file.
